To See What You Seem
by Porterz007
Summary: A few years after the end of the movie, Violet gets a death warrant for a certain supervillain whom she has always wanted to wreak vengeance upon. But something is amiss...


The handcuffs were becoming too familiar, reflected Violet. The always seemed so cool and forbidding, regardless of how much sweat was dripping off her after the latest struggle with evil. She always let the cops put them on the criminals.

And today she had far too much going on to participate in the media circus that came around after every bank robbery. It was always the damn bank robberies. Criminals, she found, robbed places of value indiscriminately; however, the media never failed to provide such fantastic coverage to bank robberies as they did to the (weekly) near-destructions of the city by supervillains.

Brushing back her hair, Violet smiled for the cameras. That was what made them leave the most quickly.

But, she thought as she grinned, her father had taught her the best way to deal with the media: give them a signature pose, and at some time during that pose turn invisible and leave. Violet had refined this herself quite well; she was quite proficient at turning on her heels and disappearing into thin air.

Seemingly.

She had taken down the bank robbery herself because Dad and Dash were across town dealing with some second-rate villain while Mom was picking up Jack-Jack from daycare. To be honest, she thought, she could just pass out on her bed, in her whole supersuit, without even bothering to take off her boots.

She would like to, but her boss would kill her if she was late again. Not having a driver's license could be a problem sometimes. She would have to sneak onto the subway again.

The entrance at 34th and Market was exceedingly crowded. Fortunately, over the years Violet had become quite good at staying unseen, unheard and, more importantly, unfelt.

The rest of her journey was uneventful, but her train was a few minutes late. And, she reminded herself, she still had to change. Once the subway stopped, still invisible, she darted out towards the diner. Tripping over her foot, she banged in through the back employee's entrance, sprinted to the bathroom, put her work clothes on over her supersuit, and, finally, with a massive sigh of relief, became visible once again.

She was only two minutes late.

He was of a slight build, about seventeen, Violet's age, with slicked back black hair and blue eyes that didn't blink. His mouth seemed to smirk, although there was no upwards curve to suggest any such emotion.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Violet said warily. She did not like the way those eyes seemed to pierce her as though they were shards of ice.

"No, no thank you. I think I'm ready to order." His voice was calm; his cadence was perfect. "I'll have the cheddar omelette."

"You want anything else on it?"

"No, nothing. But I do recommend that you sit down."

Violet, startled, began to reply, "I- no, I can't sit down on the job-"

"I think I can give you a reason to sit down," said the boy slowly, and Violet heard the unmistakable click of a handgun being cocked underneath the table. Cautiously, she sat down.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Vi, it's what-"

"Don't call me that."

"I apologize, Miss Disappear." Surprised, Violet looked wildly around the diner, hoping that no one had heard, but was surprised to find the building devoid of all humanity except for herself and the man across from her. "I understand that you have been looking for a destruction warrant for a certain former supervillain for a long time now, although he has paid all penalties imposed by law."

"Can you get me the warrant?" she said eagerly. The was nothing that she wanted to see more than Buddy Pine's face as his lifeblood drained onto the ground, pouring out of a million tiny wounds.

"No."

Violet exhaled and sat back in her seat, disappointed.

"I can, however, get you an assassination contract."

"But that's illegal-"

"Miss Parr, do I look like a G-Man to you? I'm seventeen. Your age. I have powers too. The only thing that separates us is the leash that the government keeps you on. I can take it away. You cannot. Your father cannot. Your mother will not allow you. But I can. And I can make you rich for it."

"You think that money is going to turn me? That's disgusting; I'd never-" She began to babble, anger filling her mouth before thought filling her brain.

"What did I say about money? People can become just as rich in other things. Satisfaction. Experience. Revenge."

"That doesn't sound compelling enough to take an illegal contract that could land me life in prison," Violet said warily. "Listen, if you're going to kill me if I refuse, I suggest that you do it now, while you're still in a position to negotiate."

"Oh? Will I not be in a position to negotiate later? I'd love to hear the reasoning for that. But that's not the point. The point is, if you accept, be at the airport at five hundred hours tomorrow. If you refuse, well... we're going to have to wipe your memory, if I must be honest with you."

He stood, putting his gun back into an unseen holster, picking up a briefcase that Violet hadn't seen before.

"Your diner has been closed for the next week; your employer has given all of you spontaneous paid vacation. I'll be going now."

Violet closed her eyes and exhaled. The door jingled as the man pushed it open and stood in the doorway. He paused for a second before putting on sunglasses and turning back to her.

"You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs, Miss Parr. Goodbye."


End file.
